Evil Noodle misbehaves at Burger King
Evil Noodle misbehaves at Burger King is a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made Elephant012. Plot Evil Noodle asks Azura if he can go to Burger King. So Azura and Evil Noodle go to Burger King. Evil Noodle orders himself a large fry, a hamburger, a medium strawberry shake, and a large lemon Coke. Unfortunely, there are no more strawberry shakes. So Azura offers him to get a grape shake. However, Evil Noodle goes beserk and destroys Burger King. Then, Evil Noodle was banned from Burger King for a few days. Azura tells Ike and Noodle, and they ground Evil Noodle. Then, Azura sends Evil Noodle to the Tobis Entertainment logo. Cast *Kendra as Noodle. *Princess as Azura. *Emma as Jazzi. *Eric as Evil Noodle and Ike. *Young Guy as the Manager. *Jennifer as Custard. Transcript Evil Noodle: Hey Mom. Azura: Yes, Evil Noodle? Evil Noodle: Can we go to Burger King? Azura: Sure. Let's go. Burger King Manager: Hello, and welcome to Burger King. How can I help you? Evil Noodle: I would like a hamburger, a large fry, a medium strawberry shake, and a large lemon Coke. Manager: I am sorry. There are no more strawberry shakes. Evil Noodle: Are you joking? Manager: Don't feel bad, Evil Noodle. How about a grape shake? Evil Noodle: Why? Azura: Evil Noodle, there are no more strawberry shakes. Do you want to get a grape shake? Evil Noodle: (in Voiceforce Shouty voice) NO, MOM!! I WANT A STRAWBERRY SHAKE!! Azura: Evil Noodle, stop being a brat. and her boyfriend Custard show up Azura: Now look. Everyone is staring at you. Evil Noodle: How about you lick my *bleep*? Azura: Evil Noodle, do not say that word. You can either get a grape shake or you will be grounded. Evil Noodle: GO AHEAD, MOM!! LICK MY *BLEEP*!! LICK MY *BLEEP*!! LICK MY *BLEEP*!! LICK IT, MOM!! LICK MY *BLEEP*!! Jazzi: Custard, I think we should get out of here before things get a little crazy. Custard: Yeah, I think so, too. Let's get outta here before that guy causes a ruckus. Evil Noodle: (in Voiceforce Shouty voice) SO YOU DON'T WANT TO LICK MY *BLEEP*?! FINE, I WILL DESTROY BURGER KING!! Noodle destroys Burger King Manager: Evil Noodle, you are being banned from Burger King. For a few days. Evil Noodle: (in Spongebob's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooo!! Azura and Evil Noodle got home Azura: Ike and Noodle, Evil Noodle destroyed Burger King when he realized that there are no more strawberry shakes. Ike: What? Noodle: My evil clone, that was stupid of you destroying Burger King. Evil Noodle: But Dad, Mom, I'm so sorry. Can we go back and get the grape shake? Azura: No!! You destroyed Burger King. You even scared Jazzi and Custard because of your attitude. Ike: Now you will be banned from Burger King for a few days. That's it! You are grounded for serenity. Noodle: This is what you get for destroying it. Gfourtx: And starting tomorrow you will watch the Lion King everyday with Shimajirō and his Friends! Azura: Now I am going to send you to the Tobis Entertainment logo. sends Evil Noodle upwards to the black background Evil Noodle: Where am I? Tobis Entertainment logo plays rooster kills Evil Noodle with Custard and Jazzi Jazzi: Custard, I'm so sorry about that incident. Custard: No, Jazzi. It wasn't your fault. We should have gone to Burger King earlier, before Evil Noodle destroyed the entire restaurant. Jazzi: Yeah. That would have been better. Azura: How about we watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers to make up for what happen? Custard: That's a good solution Mom! Category:Grounded Stories by Princess Davidddizor Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days Trivia